


Tongue-tied

by Murfflysun (Legit_staytzen_0601)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legit_staytzen_0601/pseuds/Murfflysun
Summary: A summer job isn't all that bad when you have a cute boy coming by. Here's the catch: he doesn't speak Korean. Donghyuck thinks it's best to buy an English dictionary for future purposes.





	Tongue-tied

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first markhyuck fic so I'm nervous. So this was inspired by my aunt forcing me to watch her store for the summer. Guess who got bored. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Thank you!

Summer. The season for the sweltering heat, inflatable pools and frozen popsicles. No more homework, no more tests, no more sleepless nights because all of the teachers randomly decided to give a quiz on the same day. School's out and there's nothing better than to stay in an air-conditioned room and play video games to the heart's content.

Or at least, 

That was how Donghyuck wished his summer would be but all of his plans were hindered as his brother came barging into his room with a piece of paper in his hand. 

"If you plan on playing video games all summer, then I suggest you do something more," Taeyong scolded him, arms flailing around to put emphasis on his statement, "productive." Donghyuck gave him a pointed look then proceeded to hide his head behind the monitor. "Uh, no thanks. I'm kinda busy," he said. Guns firing and blood splattering can be heard coming from the computer. The older one winced as he dragged his feet closer to the teenager, pulling the plug out of the power outlet. "What the f-- Hey! What was that for?!" He tried glaring at the older, both engaging in an intense staring competition. 

"Mom told me to confiscate all of your stuff. You've been in this room for three days straight and clearly, you haven't moved from that spot at all." Taeyong sniffed around the room. "You stink." Donghyuck swatted his brother's arm, clearly offended. "Hey, I showered yesterday!" The other only replied with a laugh. "Anyways," he started, placing the paper on the desk, "fill this out. It's from the convenience store down the street." The younger groaned as he threw his head back in exasperation. 

"What if I don't want to?" He asked.  
"It's time for you to start doing something useful for once. A summer job is the best option you have that won't get you thrown out the house by mom." 

Donghyuck scanned the paper and looked at his brother, already collecting his computer and console. "My babies!" he cried out trying to look dramatic, to which Taeyong rolled his eyes at. "You won't die. Besides, you might earn enough money to buy that new game you wanted." His ears perked up at his brother's statement and suddenly he's motivated to take that summer job.

Coming back to the present, Donghyuck thought that maybe he shouldn't have agreed too quickly to his brother's demand. He suddenly regrets being so damn impulsive when it comes to the things he loves the most ('Shut up, Taeyong-hyung. It's the video games I'm talking about.'). But hey, despite being stuck in a place with barely working AC and have nothing to do but wait for eight hours of the shift to be over, the pay was good, nonetheless. At least by the end of summer, he would have bought the new issue of the game he's been wanting to buy. 

\--

The only people who came in during his shift were the owner of the store, an old lady who's too talkative for her own good, and a very sleep deprived college student who bought a whole gallon's worth of coffee (what he's going to use that for was beyond him). It was almost eleven in the evening and he was starting to doze off. The crusty, old magazines were discarded sloppily on the floor after he got bored reading a page of the life story of some celebrity he's never seen before. He checked his watch, standing up to close the store when a person entered. Donghyuck immediately sat down as he rolled his eyes, then observed the person who just happened to disrupt his work hours (who was he kidding, he had nothing to do anyway). 

The boy, who clumsily marched toward the chips aisle, looked around his age, maybe a bit taller than himself. His blonde hair seemed so soft and fluffy, he had big innocent-looking eyes, protruding cheeckbones, and nice, pink lips. Now that he looked closely, Donghyuck thinks he's never seen a boy this cute around this area, nevermind the fact that he never leaves the house, or his room, for that matter. 

He doesn't realize he was staring until the said boy was standing right in front of him, dropping a few items on the counter. Donghyuck scrambled to scan the items and looked up when the cute boy spoke up, " _Uh, do you have any change for this?_ " he said in unaccented English and then presented Donhyuck a hundred-thousand won bill. Donghyuck, clearly baffled by the sudden English, stuttered out a little "Huh?" He looked at the paper in his hand. "Oh," he spoke out, "Yes, I have change for that." He took the money then handed him the appropriate change and the plastic bag with the items inside. The boy gave him a quick _thank you_ before heading out the door. Donghyuck pondered on it for while, then thought, 'When did English become so attractive?'

The next day, Taeyong gave him a visit while he was arranging items on the shelf because of his incessant need to know how his poor baby brother was holding up the whole week. "I'm doing great, thank you so much for asking," he snapped back, annoyed. He didn't need to be reminded that he would spend the rest of summer working when he would rather be at home this very moment. 

"So," his brother spoke up, "does anything interesting happen around here besides that thing over there?" He pointed to the plastic bird perched on the rim of the cup of water. Its beady eyes staring straight at Donghyuck as its head bobbed up and down, pecking at the water.

”If you had at least left me my phone, maybe I could resist the urge of throwing you out the window," he said, swatting his hand around in the air. "Don't you have anything better to do? Is 'bothering my little brother' your new hobby now?" Taeyong pouted at him, "Aww... Don't you want to spend more time with me?" He asked as he pinched Donghyuck's cheeks. "What happened to the cute baby Hyuckie I knew?" Donghyuck groaned in protest and tried to pull away from the older's grasp.

At that very moment, the bell on the door chimed, signalling that a customer has just entered. The two of them turned to the presence as he filed into the space where they were. Donghyuck shot up so fast, he could hear the whiplash. It was the cute boy from the other night. God, why did his brother have to embarrass him in front of the first person he found attractive the only time he's out the house. 

He started busying himself with the products in front of him and Taeyong, with a knowing glint in his eyes, migrated himself away. As Donghyuck removed the ramen packets and put them back again on the shelf for the _fourth_ time that hour, the boy made his way towards him. Donghyuck ran different scenarios in his head. He got startled when a voice spoke out.

" _Sorry to bother you but, um, I can't find any ramen in here, can you tell me where they are?_ " the boy asked, looking sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck. Donghyuck got confused at his statement,  
'I'm holding them right now, can he not read Korean or something? I mean, even if he can't read Korean, ramen's the most distinguishable item here.' He made a face and got embarrassed when he heard a small chuckle. After getting himself together, Donghyuck stood up and dusted his pants. "They're here. _Here,_ " he gestured to the area in front of him, feeling proud of himself for (partly) listening in his English classes. The boy gave a sound of recognition and picked up a few packets.

Donghyuck went ahead and made his way to the counter. Soon after, the English-speaking boy followed behind him, like a chick following its mother. He checked out the items and this time, Donghyuck gave the customer a _"Thank you!"_ in English, of course. The cute guy showed him a small smile and exited the store. 

'Wow,' Donghyuck thought as he felt his reddening face. Taeyong appeared in front of him and he quickly sat up straight. "You're still here?" Donghyuck inquired with a deadpan look. "I'm hurt," His brother said, putting his hands on his chest, "Who was that, by the way?" Donghyuck shrugged. "Dunno. Probably some exchange student or something." 

"He's cute," Taeyong started.  
"I'm telling Jaehyun-hyung!" Donghyuck threatened but only got a laugh in response,  
"in a brotherly kind of way. Don't worry." He winked at the younger boy. "Speaking of Jaehyun, I'm meeting him later so I gotta go," Taeyong announced, already walking out the door. "'Kay, I'll see you later," Donghyuck called out to him.

Once he's left alone, he slumped into his chair, trying to hang on to 'that person's smile' in his head like it's his lifeline. He went home that day thinking that maybe listening to Taeyong wasn't actually that bad. Of course, he won't admit it out loud.

\--

It was the peak of summer, perhaps the hottest day yet, and Donghyuck was still sitting inside an oven of a store. He was at the end of his wits and no one could say otherwise. Taeyong had lent him a book to 'pass time' a few days prior but he threw it onto his desk with a loud slam after getting a glimpse of the word 'love' on the cover. 

He was busy staring into nothing in particular when the bell on the door rang for the first time that day. Donghyuck turned his head to meet two familiar faces he'd last seen since the end of classes; Jeno and Jaemin. The two recognized who he was when he gave a small wave from where he was sitting at the counter.

Jeno was his all time best friend and partner in crime. They had met three years ago in first year high and Donghyuck just happened to look at Jeno's pencil case, which had Donghyuck's favorite game character printed on top, and the two have been inseparable ever since. Jaemin, however, wasn't exactly Donghyuck would call a _close_ friend. Jaemin was actually Jeno's boyfriend even before the two best friends met, but after Donghyuck came along, Jaemin was constantly fighting against him for his boyfriend's attention. They were, as you would call, rivals. Rivals for Jeno's attention, in a sense.

Jeno immediately ran to the counter, with Jaemin at his tail, and gave Donghyuck a high-five.  
"Hyuckie! Haven't heard from you in a long time," Jeno said, gaping at Donghyuck. He then proceeded to walk towards the aisles.  
"Well, I got my stuff taken away from me. Here I am now," he calls out.  
Jeno comes back with an armful of snacks and Jaemin with some cans of soda. Donghyuck turns his head to the younger beside Jeno. "Jaemin," he greeted as he scanned the items.  
"Donghyuck," the other replied, nonchalant.

"So how was the trip?" Donghyuck asked.  
Jeno smiled at him, preparing what seemed to be the longest story in Donhyuck's life. "New York was great! Though it was still cold, I actually had a lot of fun. Speaking English was the hardest. One time, Jaehyun-hyung pushed me--" Jeno started rambling and Donghyuck stopped listening after a while and just absently stared at Jeno as he was telling something funny about some fountain, he guessed. Jaemin was listening though. It looked like he was fascinated by the story even if he heard it a thousand times already.

Donghyuck hadn't noticed the Jeno was finished and the older was staring at him with a tired look on his face. "Uh sorry, what?" Donghyuck asked sheepishly and Jeno rolled his eyes at him. "As I was saying," Jeno said, flicking Donghyuck's forehead. The younger rubbed the reddish spot as Jeno continued, "Hyung met his Korean friend there and, coincidentally, we had the same flight home. They were super cool and fun to talk to." 

"Uh, okay. I need to know this, why?" Donghyuck asked, confused. Jeno grumbled at him and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'idiot' or something along those lines. "You asked, asshole," Jeno said. "Aw, I love you, too. Bring me my souvenir later." Donghyuck blew him a bunch of flying kisses as the couple left, Jeno flipping him the bird before throwing himself ungracefully onto Jaemin's side. 

\--

Donghyuck wasn't going crazy, he tried convincing himself after staring at the crumpled little paper person, with the letters T and Y scribbled on its head, laying on top of the counter. That, along with other little paper people scattered at the sides. He sighed to himself and slid the mess into a dustbin. 

Just then, three people entered the store. A very tall person and another guy beside him, who Donghyuck couldn't see because, damn, the guy was huge. They made their way towards the aisles as Donghyuck smiled as the last person entered. He raised his arm up for the other person to see. "Jaehyun-hyung!" Donghyuck called out. The older boy mirrored his smile and moved towards him. "Hey, Hyuckie. How are you?" Jaehyun asked, ruffling Donghyuck's hair. "Well, working here is boring, but you didn't hear it from me," he winked at the older. 

"Oh yeah, your brother came by earlier," he notified, "I remember him saying something about some American friends, I think." Jaehyun nodded his head. "Right," he laughed, "the two over there are them." Jaehyun jutted his thumb behind him where they were. Donghyuck gave him a nod of recognition. "Don't worry, they speak fluent Korean," The older teased. " Hey! My English is pretty good, thank you very much," He defended as Jaehyun was laughing his ass off. "I didn't say anything."

As they were talking, the other two approached the counter. "Hyung! What do you prefer, sweet or spicy?" The shorter of the two spoke out fluently, proving Jaehyun's statement, as held out two packets of ramen. "Just get both," he told the guy. "The tall guy is Johnny, and Mark is his brother." Jaehyun introduced them and Donghyuck immediately recognized the latter. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "You!" He screamed, startling the three customers. "So you can speak Korean this whole time." 

"Oh, you know each other?" Jaehyun asked. "Uh, in a way. He went here a couple of times and he kept talking to me in English, I thought he couldn't speak Korean," Donghyuck replied, eyeing the flustered boy in front of him. "Sorry, I have an explanation for that," Mark announces sheepishly while tentatively glancing at the older boys beside him. "Yes, please explain. This guy here looks like he needs it a lot," the Johnny guy spoke out. Jaehyun started dragging him out the door with a smirk on his face.

Donghyuck stared at Mark, who was fidgeting in his spot. "Dude, English is great and all, but _here is Korea, man_ ," he joked, already picking the items up. Mark gave him a weak laugh. "Uh, sorry about that," Mark apologized and then glanced at Donghyuck. He took a deep breath. "You look so pretty that I get so nervous and my brain malfunctions. Is it bad that I wanted to impress you even just a little bit?" He said quickly, Donghyuck barely catching his words. Mark choked on air when Donghyuck smiled at him. 

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Donghyuck tried to calm himself while he was writing on the receipt. "Well, you have successfully impressed me, Mark," he said, handing Mark the plastic bag. "Uh, thanks." Mark replied. He curiously peered the back of the receipt. His cheeks flushing a deep red at the writing.

_I think you're pretty too. Teach me some English next time. xxx-xxx-xxxx. Hyuck <3 _

Donghyuck thought that maybe listening to Taeyong wasn't so bad at all. When he gets home, maybe he'll give his brother a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm sorry if this was shitty but I'm really hoping you guys liked it. Also, this might be a bit late, but I'm really happy Hyuck's back!!
> 
> Please tell me if I overlooked some mistakes or if I need improvement. Roast me, diss me, cuss at me. Please don't hesitate to leave comments down below!
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
